Ashes Fall In A Black Spiral
With his exams finally out the way, a large weight had been lifted from Marcus' shoulders. Now he could sit back relax and be slowly bored to death by school; with nothing left to actually teach, Marcus' weekdays had become a long unending stream of boredom. That was until a young woman, a girl little older than our hero dressed in rave clothing, walked into the class and handed him a cheaply-printed flyer, inviting him to a party. This was made all the weirder by the fact that no-one other than Marcus could see or hear her, no matter what she did. Freaked out by what had happened, Marcus spent the rest of his classes distracted in a daze of confusion. After school, he attempted to tell Luna what occurred, hoping to gain some insight in what he should do. This didn't go too well, not helped by his own of understanding. During this awkward mess, Alanna showed up. Having recently undergone a rather disturbing event herself (to say the least), was looking for a distraction and a party sounded great. Still feeling unsure about the whole thing, Marcus was finally convinced to go by the eager Alanna. Still feeling unsure Marcus called Detective Gomez to ask if she could find any information about the location of the party and to be on standby if he needed a rescue. With that done, he met up with Alanna and the two headed to the party. After getting past the Bouncer they went through a door in London and walked into an abandoned shopping mall on the other of the world. The building was populated by hundreds of Orphans from across the globe dancing to variety of music. With the encouragement of Alanna and Arthur Hollands (a Celestial Chorus Mage they had met upon entering), Marcus began to talk to his fellow Orphans. Their hope was that he would learn more about himself by doing so. Things were going well until a group of Mages high on Ash threaten to kill someone who had stolen from them. Naturally Marcus intervened but outnumbered five to three the others suggested they go find help against them, ignoring his instincts he want with them. Unfortunately while they were away the thief was murdered and with that followed only chaos. Many of party goers who had taken the drug suddenly changed and began hauling fire. Bodies littered the ground and everyone began to flee back through the portals. Hoping to buy people enough time to escape Marcus, Alanna and Arthur engaged the ring leaders drawing their fire. With fire everywhere and many more people still in danger Alanna called upon the spirit of the great rivers underneath the desert to rise up and drown the shopping mall. With water pouring in rapidly and everyone out the party dashed through the portals. Arthur found his way back to the safety of Tokyo city, Alanna, Marcus and a group of London Orphans were met with the dead body of the Bouncer and a Technocracy hit squad. Alanna, Marcus and a group of Orphans had been trapped by an Technocracy hit squad, before the agents opened fire one of the agents by the name of Thomas Monroe ordered them to leave Marcus unharmed but to kill the rest. Unaware of this man's relationship to Marcus the group flee the agents and return to their Sanctuary but not before the deaths of a few Orphans. Upon arrival both Alanna and Marcus keep their distance both being annoyed at the other. After a while Pete returns from grading students and Hounslow emerges from his room havin' completed his search for the Iron Tyrant. Angry at himself for the deaths of the Orphans Marcus lashes out at the others blaming them all for how things went. Eventually things calm down and Marcus is made to understand his mistake in calling Patrica. With everyone in the room ready to listen Alanna tells everyone how she received a vision of the future and the doom that was to come. Worse of all the bringer of this doom was Alanna herself at least someone who looked like the old her before her body was taken by the ocean spirit. While the group is puzzled by her vision they come to the conclusion that someone else is using her original body. With relations patched for the moment they continue their hunt for the Iron Tyrant starting with Battersea Power Station. Another point raised by the group was Agent Monroe’s connection to Marcus, the fact they looked similar and he ordered his men to spare him. Leads the group to believe he’s a member of Marcus’ original family, but the real truth is still unknown to them. Category:Mage Category:Adventures